


Words Are Just Hollow Birds

by paulwentz



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulwentz/pseuds/paulwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Ryan discuss their friendship and how to deal with Brendon's "accidental" coming out. <br/>(Hs au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Just Hollow Birds

Brendon didn’t want to be here. Not like that was anything new, he never really did.

As the bell sounded in the distance,he made his way, not to the classroom like he should, but to his special place.

His “special place” wasn’t anywhere too interesting, just the far corner of the library where the librarian never really bothered to check  (not during first period anyway). Well, nobody except his best (and only) friend Ryan.

"I thought you said you were over hiding” Ryan says, glancing up from his phone.

“I thought you said you were over skipping class, but you’re still here” Brendon snaps, dropping into the chair across from him. Ryan barely flinches. This had almost become routine between the two over the past few weeks, Ryan reaching out and brendon pulling away. He claimed that he didn’t need the help but Ryan knew better.

He could see it in the circles underneath his eyes, the way he talked (if he even chose to) , the way he almost curled into himself 90% of the time, and most of all, how he chose to push anybody and everybody away completely. Except for him.

“Have you told your parents?” Ryan murmured, finally choosing to fill the tense silence.

“No.” Brendon scoffed, “that’d be suicide.”

Ryan could hardly believe it, “it’s been weeks Bren.”

He knew Brendon couldn’t keep this to himself. Not now. Not after the whole school already knew. It was only a matter of time until his parents found out, and if Brendon continued to keep silent, not from their son.

Ryan glanced over at Brendon and almost wished he hadn’t.

The look being directed at him was one of complete and utter confusion.

“I can’t, don’t you see?” he buries his head in his hands. “They’d kick me out Ry, you know how they feel about…”

Ryan knew. Brendon’s parents weren’t exactly the accepting type.

“How they feel about you being gay, I know.” he breathed. “But Bren…”

“You don’t understand what i’ve been through the past few weeks Ry!” he snaps, lifting his head from his hands, “Its freaking horrible at school! If it becomes like that at home…” he breathes, tears in his eyes.

It's true. If Brendon's parents react to the news the same way his peers did, or worse...Ryan couldn't imagine the pain he'd go through. Couldn't.

He's seen how they've treated him. Brendon. He thinks he could've ignored it if it was just the hushed conversations in the halls, the weird looks from teachers and students alike. But it was worse than that, Ryan knew.

Brendon could hardly go anywhere around the school without copping a verbal (and sometimes physical) beating, the harsh words and phrases cutting through his barriers until all that was left was a walking, talking ball of insecurities and low self-esteem. He could hardly stand it.

Ryan sighed. There was nothing he could do to stop Brendon from hurting, "I'm scared my parent's will kick me out and I'll have nowhere to go. I mean, the only person who had any idea of what I'm going through is Patrick but he came out years ago so he's used to it," Brendon groaned, "I'm alone, I've got no-one." Ryan gave him a supportive smile, "You've got me." Brendon smirked, but it looked more like a grimace, "Thanks buddy."

"No really." Ryan murmured, reaching over and placing his hand over Brendon's, "whenever you need me I'll be here...okay?"

He watched as a small, yet genuine smile graced his features, "Okay."


End file.
